Team Rocket
by MuddyWaffle
Summary: A stand alone story, I wanted to write about the darker nature of team rocket, and the Pokémon they capture. And I don't own Pokémon, if that wasn't obvious.


Authors notes: Um... first fanfic. Well, first published one at least.

Meh... I dunno... Very violent, but meh, I never liked team rocket anyway.

And of course Nidorino's are unbeatable. Since when were they not?

* * *

I remember that day. My trainer and I were walking along a small path through the forest. It was raining that day, the sky covered in dark clouds, but we were still happily chatting while walking under a blue umbrella.

But then _they_ came.

They had strange outfits on. Black uniforms with a large golden "R" on their chests. Their hats cast shadows over their eyes, obstructing my view of their faces.

They commanded my trainer hand over his Pokémon to them. He refused. They threatened him with a large snake creature, Arbok, but he still remained stubborn and refused, calling out a Pokémon to attack. The very second the turtle Pokémon appeared it was killed, Arbok lashed out and swallowed it whole in a terrifying display of force. These people were idiots! If they wanted to steal my fellow Pokémon why would they kill half of us in the process?

My trainer was next. I tackled the Arbok, and was promptly throw into a nearby tree. My vision flicked and dimmed as I saw the terrifying preying mantis Pokémon approach, staring like a rabid creature, ready to brutally maul anything it see's. In the blink of an eye its blade-like forearms lashed out, and I fell unconscious as I watched my best friends head fall to the ground, the strangers homicidal laughter filling the air.

I awoke in a dark room, filled with the screams of terrified Pokémon. I was in a cage, a battered up Swablu was there with me, a scar across its left eye. He looked at me with his remaining eye in pity, and I began to whimper.

_Dead_.

It struck me like the Scyther had struck him, a terrifying emptiness filled me.

_Dead._

Never to pet me, to feed me, to battle alongside myself in mock fights between other Pokémon.

It was there fault, those monsters, those abominations, who did they think they were?

Terror, sadness and hate overcame me. I slipped into the darkness, adding the sound of my own whimpering to that of the Swablu, and all the other Pokémon who shared the same fate.

The next day they showed up once more.

They dragged me along and forced me to battle others, maybe they wanted to train me, or maybe they were just amused by watching death matches between Pokémon. At first I refused, this was not a good idea on my part. You have no idea of how it is, being caged up in a pitch black room for days without food or water. I have no idea how long I was there, whimpering, starving dying. I almost wished they had killed me.

I battled the next day.

And every day after that.

I won ever match, I couldn't tell the difference between Pokémon and the strangers. All I wanted to do was hurt someone, as they had hurt me, hurt him, killed _him._

Then one day, I met a new opponent. The Swablu who had been locked up with me.

He looked worse then ever before, as if he had lost all of the fights and been punished severely. I doubt they were even attempting to train him to use as a slave, he was here to be beaten to death, so they could laugh at him in his dying moments, as they had laughed at my trainer.

I turned to my captors, feeling and odd surge of strength. I glowed bright purple, and could feel myself doubling in size, my limbs thickening and my power building. I was a Nidorino.

They looked pleased, laughing amongst themselves, when they noticed my approach. I slowly walked towards them, glaring murderously. They would die for what they did. I leaded and jabbed my horn into a Machoke, pumping poison into its system. It tried to throw me off, but it was slowly getting weaker. It fell, groaning, and I jabbed my horn into its neck. The moans stopped abruptly, and its voice was never to be heard again.

I turned to the strangers, laughing in an insane, homicidal way as they scrambled around, searching for an escape. I jabbed them all to death, savoring their screams and pleads for mercy. More flooded in threw the doors. I tried to kill them, destroy them, murder them, but they pinned me down. I saw a familiar shape approach. It was the Scyther, the monster who had killed my trainer, and I felt another surge of strength. Black uniformed men backed off as I doubled in size yet again.

Fire burst up threw the ground at my command, an earthquake raked the building. They screamed as the lights flickered off, and I, one by one, killed them off in the darkness.

***

I sat there for hours, breathing hard. I heard a sound, and jumped to my feet and spun around, ready to kill.

It was the Swablu, whimpering. It looked around and seemed close to a panic attack. From the darkness I could see red eyes glowing, more enemy's to attack, to kill. I raised to my full height and roared out in outrage.


End file.
